Demi-fiend
Hito-Shura (人修羅), also known as Demi-Fiend is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Following the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist; his personality and Reason is based on the player's choices and actions. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Protagonist *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Ultimate Boss Biography Creation The protagonist of ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne was originally a Japanese high school student, who agreed to to meet up his friends to go to the Shinjuku Medical Center and visit one of their teachers, Yuko Takao. En route to the hospital, he encounters several accounts about a strange cult, specifically the Cult of Gaea that had been spreading "prophecies" about the imminent advent of the Conception for a while now. The protagonist later runs into a journalist named Jyoji Hijiri during a stop to Yoyogi Park, where the group was supposed to meet (Chiaki eventually called to tell him that they already went ahead, and he should just follow). Unintentionally hearing the phone conversation, Hijiri mentions that he was also on his way to the hospital, and reveals that he is currently investigating the activities of Gaea; or more specifically, the case regarding the massacre that occurred within the park, which he believes to be the work of creatures that were not of this world. He then proceeds to give the protagonist a soon-to-be-published issue of "Monthly Ayakashi Magazine". Upon meeting up with Chiaki in the hospital lobby, the protagonist searched the seemingly abandoned rooms in the second floor for Isamu, who went up earlier to find Yuko (For her part, Chiaki opted to stay in the lobby and read the magazine instead). With their search bearing no fruit and suspecting that something was amiss, Isamu proposes that they split up to cover more ground, and gives the protagonist an access card so that he can go through the restricted basement area. What he finds within is a truly frightening sight. There are scattered bloodstains around the corridors, and some of the rooms within the facility have dubious set-ups evident of cultist activity. The protagonist later encounters a man named Hikawa in one of the rooms, who sees the protagonist as a potential hindrance to his purposes after having seen everything. Hikawa proceeds to summon a demon with intentions to kill the protagonist, but Yuko arrived in the nick of time to stop him, threatening to exclude herself from Hikawa's plans if he harms her student. As Yuko leaves the room, she asks the protagonist to follow her to the rooftop. He soon encounters a young blond child and an old nursemaid in mourning garb while walking to the elevator, both of whom disappear when he tries to approach them. Upon reaching the rooftop, Yuko confesses that her sickness was just a ruse. She actually led the protagonist there so that he could survive the Conception. Yuko tells him to stay calm, and requests of him to find her afterwards so she could explain everything, resolving to "become his strength". No sooner has she said those words when an ominous wind blows, and a concentration of negative energy slowly builds. Every living being outside is killed, black flashes of lightning obliterate random structures, and the earth begins to rise, wrapping itself around a bright blue sphere of energy suspended at an unreachable height. The world has turned itself inside out, and the sky can no longer be seen. This is the Vortex World, the apocalyptic state of chaos where the old world ends, awaiting a new beginning. The protagonist encounters the young child and his nursemaid again. To allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, the nursemaid subdues the protagonist and the child drops a Magatama — the essence of demonic power — into the protagonist's eye, allowing the parasite entity to merge with him and resulting the birth of the Hito-Shura — a being with the body of a demon and the heart of a human. The protagonist's body has now been altered, with glowing tattoos emerging on his skin and a horn that grew from his nape as proof of ingesting the Magatama. Hito-Shura now has an incredible destiny on his shoulders: He is to either create the new world by supporting a Reason, deviate from the process completely to return the world to normal, or completely shed his humanity by embracing his demonic self and end the process of the world's destruction and rebirth. As a result of his parasitic fusion with the Magatama, Hito-Shura becomes capable of performing a variety of demonic feats, ranging from using powers granted by the Magatama to conversing with other demons. He can gain information and possibly recruit them to his side as allies if he utilizes proper skills of negotiating, taking into account the demon's behavior and the phase of Kagutsuchi, which significantly affects them in the Vortex World. Role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne After his transformation into Hito-Shura, the protagonist awakens in the morgue of the now demon-ridden Shinjuku Medical Center. Hito-Shura eventually meets a Pixie, who agrees to work with him towards finding the keycard to the annex and escape the hospital in exchange for taking her to Yoyogi Park, which is now the territory of her clan. With Pixie's help, as well other demons he would successfully persuade to join him, Hito-Shura defeats Forneus, who had declared itself the new master of the hospital and was blocking the only open exit (off-hand, there is mention of a human who was able to slip past Forneus prior to the encounter). In the Maniacs version, after being sidetracked in the Amala Network while on the way to Ginza, Hito-Shura was transported into the Labyrinth of Amala. Looking into a strange peephole, he meets an old man in a wheelchair and a lady in black mourning garb standing on a stage that had a set piece of a mansion's living room which looked out of place amidst the unsettling environment. The latter lauds Hito-Shura's strength and gives him the Candelabrum of Sovereignty, requesting him to seek out the other candelabra which were stolen by the Fiends. If Hito-Shura accepts this request, Hito-Shura must face the many fiends under Lucifer's command who will force him into battle hoping to obtain his Candelabrum, including a demon hunter named Dante. but if Hito-Shura declines, the Labyrinth of Amala will be forever closed to him. Throughout his journey in the Vortex World, Hito-Shura slowly realizes his role in the creation of the new world, and how he has significant influence on which of the the established Reasons created by various factions and tribes will come into being. Even if Hito-Shura gains new allies and minions, he also slowly loses his friends, Isamu and Chiaki, who become hardened after realizing that they possess the potential to shape the world to their liking. Aside from them, many other individuals hope to establish the Reasons they've created in the Vortex World as well, and would actively seek out Hito-Shura's cooperation. The only neutral human who has been an ostensible ally of the Hito-Shura in the person of Hijiri is eventually corrupted by his newfound knowledge of the workings of the Amala Network and tries to pursue the path of creation as well, but ends up being abducted and killed by Isamu, used as a sacrifice to activate the release of Magatsuhi in the Amala Temple for his sponsor god, Noah. Chiaki on the other hand, invades Asakusa and kills Futomimi, the leader of the Manikins, using the Magatsuhi in Mifunashiro to gain the blessing of Baal Avatar. Yuko Takao, who promised to protect Hito-Shura, secretly tries to create her own Reason while working under Hikawa, but is led astray by Aradia's deception and her own lack of composure. She later dies as Hikawa summons his sponsor god Ahriman by releasing the stored Magatsuhi in the Diet Building. As she slowly fades away, Yuko tells Hito-Shura that even if she failed in pursuing her ideal world, she is not really worried, for she has confidence that Hito-Shura can possibly create the world as he would see fit even without external influences. Yuko passes the Yahirono Himoragi on to Hito-Shura, for aside from being able to hold a significant amount of Magatsuhi, it also serves as a key to have the Tower of Kagutsuchi descend. With the time of creation drawing near, Kagutsuchi beckons the holders of the Reasons to stand before him after proving their worth by defeating the opposing factions and offering the three stones. Once Hito-Shura enters the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, His heart will be read, and whatever path of creation he supports will be final. Reason of Musubi If Hito-Shura supports Isamu's Reason, he will not fight Noah in the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, but the latter will instead be bested by Baal Avatar. Upon defeating Kagutsuchi, Hito-Shura sees a message written on a stone tablet from the late Isamu, who relinquishes the responsibility of creating the world to the former based on his ideals of individuality, and hopes that he will be born again in a world where his life would no longer be dictated by anyone. The prerequisites of unlocking the ending for Musubi requires Hito-Shura to support Isamu's resolutions every time they meet up. Reason of Shijima Hito-Shura can choose to ally with Hikawa's Reason, a philosophy based on stillness, unity and suppression of human desires. In the end, Hikawa accepts the fact that his part is merely the "baptist" of this world and acknowledges the protagonist as the true creator according to the prophecy of the Scripture Of Miroku. For his part, Hikawa can now sit back and watch contentedly as the world he envisioned will soon come into being. The prerequisites of unlocking the ending for Shijima requires Hito-Shura to support Hikawa's resolutions every time they meet up. Reason of Yosuga If Hito-Shura supports Chiaki's Reason, they will still fight in the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, because Chiaki wants to see if Hito-Shura is strong enough to facilitate the creation of the world where might makes right. In the end, Chiaki appears as a ghost, and admits that while she thought at first that she'd be the one to rule the world, it seemed to be her destiny to choose the protagonist instead, having proven himself stronger. Before fading away, Chiaki guides the protagonist on where he is supposed to go, and asks him to say hi to the newly-created Yosuga world for her. The prerequisites of unlocking the ending for Yosuga requires Hito-Shura to support not only Chiaki's resolutions every time they meet up, but also Gozu-Tennou's, whose ideals of ruling the world with strength early on would eventually mirror Chiaki's own philosophies. Demon Path Despite being forbidden to create his own Reason, Hito-Shura does not necessarily have to support any of the Reasons of Musubi, Shijima, or Yosuga. Hito-Shura can decide to end the metempsychosis of creation and leave the Vortex World as it is, a barren, desolate land populated by demons. This is the 'Demon' Neutral Ending, in which Hito-Shura does not have to face Katsuguchi, having been banished and cursed by the latter for all eternity for facilitating the death of this world as the incarnation of bane itself. The blond child later appears before Hito-Shura, lauding his resolution of creating a millennial kingdom suitable only for demons. While Kagutsuchi has cursed Hito-Shura, the blond child would bless him; he is now a demon of darkness, having been born at the expense of the world. Chaos will reign for years to come until the Conception occurs once again. The prerequisites of unlocking the Demon Path ending requires Hito-Shura to reject all three Reasons or support more than one of the Reasons. Furthermore, Hito-Shura must respond to Aradia's questions with fear. Neutral Alignment In the Neutral Alignment path, Hito-Shura faces a furious Kagutsuchi who accuses him of being seduced by freedom, similar to how the fallen angel was before. After Hito-Shura proves his strength in the end, Kagutsuchi laments how absurd it is that his power would be used not to create a new world, but to revert it to it's original state as a world of suffering. Hito-Shura's demonic powers will wane a little (evident by the loss of his demonic skin), but manages to recreate Tokyo back to how it was prior to the Conception: The shape of the world has normalized and every human being is reincarnated, including Chiaki, Isamu, Hijiri, Yuko, and even Hikawa. The protagonist would find himself back in his room with Isamu urging him to get going so they won't be late in meeting up with Chiaki at Yoyogi Park. Life truly has returned to normal. In an e-mail message sent to the protagonist, Yuko tells him that she's feeling better and would leave the hospital soon. She also apologizes for her summary judgment of humanity's supposed degeneration, and admits that her jaded views were out of place. She acknowledges the protagonist's strong resolve so much that she became inspired to continue living this life to the fullest, regardless of how the world will turn out in the future. Yuko's message ends with a heartfelt "Thank you". Lucifer would later remark that the protagonist's choices that led to recreating the world of freedom are reminiscent of his own. However, since the act is in essence a defiance of God's will, the former advises the protagonist to stay strong, which could possibly mean that he should keep his demonic powers in preparation for the day that the "true enemy" would also curse his existence. The prerequisites of unlocking the Neutral ending requires Hito-Shura to reject all three Reasons or support more than one of the Reasons. Furthermore, Hito-Shura must respond to Aradia's questions with courage. Rejection In the Maniacs version, Hito-Shura can choose to ignore all of the Reasons and Alignments. To do so, Hito-Shura must accept and fulfill the old man's request of retrieving all the Candelabra and venture into the deepest area of Labyrinth of Amala. God would soon fear Hito-Shura's vast capabilities and Lucifer's influence towards him. At some point, Metatron would relay God's warning to Hito-Shura to stop meeting up with the dark angel. Regardless of his answer, Hito-Shura can still opt to go into the Labyrinth. Deep in the Third Kalpa, Hito-Shura will be forced to play a cat-and-mouse game with the demon hunter Dante, who resets door switches upon tagging Hito-Shura and guards the exit when all the switches have been activated. In the last section, they will fight once more, and Dante will voluntarily give up the Candelabra to Hito-Shura upon his victory, dismissing it as "nothing but junk". In the Fourth Kalpa, Hito-Shura will encounter Beelzebub upon reaching Hell's Hall. He promises to lend assistance if he passes the test of strength by fighting him as his true form, the "Lord Of The Flies". Metatron is enraged that Hito-Shura chose to ignore his warnings, and decides to kill him later on at the Fifth Kalpa. Should Hito-Shura manage to reach the deepest area of the Fifth Kalpa and meet up with the old man, the lady in black will express gratitude towards Hito-Shura's efforts. For the sake of the demon race, Hito-Shura has willingly thrown away the last vestiges of his humanity to become an agent of chaos, completely allying himself with the 'dark angel' in the battle against the absolute one. She also tells Hito-Shura that he will soon be reborn, this time as a True Demon. But before he is totally accepted into the fold, Hito-Shura must prove his worth by thwarting the respective ambitions of the three holders of Reason, as well as as the main obstacle in the form of Kagutsuchi itself. After Hito-Shura receives a surge of demonic powers from the old man, the platform he was standing on sinks into the red waters. The old man looks at him and smiles, having succeeded in his plans of indirectly creating the strongest demon among demons. Hito-Shura awakens once more in the Shinjuku Medical Center morgue, and finds that the very first Magatama he ingested has a new power which will allow his physical attacks to bypass most kinds of protection, a fearsome ability befitting his new identity. As a True Demon, Hito-Shura can no longer accept the influences of all the other Reasons, as he is now set on the deviant path as a servant of darkness. The 'True Demon' Path ends with Hito-Shura killing Kagutsuchi, freeing all the worlds from the control of God in the process. With the concept of time now dead and the cycle of creation put to a complete halt, the universe totally collapses and everything is thrust into darkness. Lucifer will then reveal that he has been watching Hito-Shura all this time in the guise of both the young child and the old man. While he is pleased with the results, it remains to be seen if Hito-Shura is ultimately capable of leading the way to vanquish the true enemy. Lucifer assumes his real form as the fallen angel and thrusts Hito-Shura into battle to measure the true limits of his dark power. Emerging victorious, Hito-Shura becomes one of Lucifer's greatest generals, commander of the legions of chaos in the final battle against God. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Hito-Shura appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga as a powerful Ultimate Boss, who can only be challenged by starting a New Cycle. Hito-Shura can be found in the Anahata underground dungeon, where he pulls the party into the Amala Network by taking advantage of the dizzying effects of the poison gas. Aside from using altered special attacks which have gained a high critical rate, Hito-Shura possesses a modified version of Gaea Rage, which is now a devastating almighty attack that deals over 10,000 damage on all characters. Should Serph's party enter the battle with skills or equipment that innately protects from any of his attacks, Hito-Shura will start the battle with Gaea Rage, killing all present characters instantaneously. Hito-Shura is accompanied by two demon minions, and will summon a new minion to replace anyone who has been defeated. The demons that Hito-Shura summons are as follows: For every two demons summoned, Hito-Shura will also use Gaea Rage. The only way to survive it is to have all characters set with Null Sleep and allow themselves to be hit by Dormina (which is casted by Pixe, Titania and Parvati) Gaea Rage will miss every sleeping character. Upon defeating Hito-Shura, the party will find themselves back in the Anahata dungeon, awakening in the chamber and noticing a dying message written on the floor: "Death's vastness holds no peace. I come at the end of the long road. Neither human, nor devil...all bends to my will". The Amala Ring will then be unlocked after defeating Hito-Shura, an accessory that can only be obtained in the sequel. Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' While Hito-Shura's main skills are gained via the player's choices with the Magatama, he bears the distinction of having an innate conversation skill which does not take up a skill slot, namely Talk. As the main character, Hito-Shura is also the only one capable of summoning demons (unless he has a demon present with the Beckon Call skill) and using items during battle. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Image:Hito1.jpg|Protagonist's Leather Jacket, unlockable via New Game+ Image:Hito2.jpg|Protagonist's Leather Jacket, back view Image:Hito3.jpg|Hito-Shura, front view Image:Hito4.jpg|Hito-Shura, back view Trivia *Though originally unnamed, the protagonist is known as Naoki Kashima (嘉嶋 尚紀) in the radio play of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. *The protagonist's original hooded jacket has a demon motif on the sleeves, as mentioned by Isamu. The said motif is based on the 8-bit demon sprite used in many Megami Tensei games, denoting demon status and numbers. *In the New Cycle, the protagonist can opt to start the game with a leather jacket. The change only lasts until the Conception, but will alter his base stats once he becomes Hito-Shura. *According to Chiaki's put-down line at the start of the game regarding the protagonist's hobbies, it is hinted that he has some interest in video games and the occult. *Hito-Shura's eye color differs depending on his current form: his eyes are greyish-blue while still human, yellowish while a half-demon, and if he chooses to become a true demon in Maniacs, his eye color becomes red in the end, the symbol of his lost humanity. category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Protagonists